


The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants

by SethKateFan



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethKateFan/pseuds/SethKateFan
Summary: Ok I wanted to try my shot at a Christmas one shot. I realize I should probably wait till it is closer to Christmas to post this but I wanted to do it while it was in my head.   I had a hard time trying to think of the right title for this fic.First let me begin. This takes place in the town of Bethel. Seth is married to Vanessa and him and her and his brother Richie move to Bethel and Seth and Richie all become friends with the Fullers. Kate has a boyfriend but she develops a major crush on Seth and Seth develops one for her as well.  Kates boyfriend works for Seth and Richie. Also Vanessa and Kate do not get along.Seth and Richie are not robbers. This is completely AU





	The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants

Kate Fuller woke up earlier than normal on a Saturday morning. She tried her best to get back to sleep but she just couldn't and the reason being was somebody had chose to move in next door bright and early so instead of trying to go back to sleep she decided and she would get up and go to her window and spy on who was moving in next door. The first person she saw was a man who wore glasses who looked to be late 20's and she thought to herself he was good looking and then she saw a female with long black hair and she looked to be early 30's and last but not least out stepped a really sexy and handsome man. From what she could tell he had black hair and a slight beard and looked like he had a tattoo. Kate decided to she would get dressed and make her way outside and introduce herself. 

 

As Kate was making her way next door Vanessa was the first to notice her walking over.

 

_"See I told you we should've waited.  We have already been busted."_ said the woman to the two men

 

The sexy man was the 2nd to notice her and then the 3rd looked over.  When Kate got closer she noticed the both the men were eyeing her up and down. 

 

_"Hi, I just noticed you guys were moving in and to be honest I was spying I just got woken up by the racket and looked out and saw you all. I thought I would come over and introduce myself. My name is Kate Fuller"_

 

The sexy-handsome man who was definitely eyeing her up and down more than the other man was the first to speak. 

 

_"Nice to meet you Kate and it is no problem and we are sorry we woke you. My name is Seth Gecko and the guy with glasses over there is my younger brother Richie and this here is my wife Vanessa"_ He told her.

 

Kate feeling kind of hurt after finding out the sexy-handsome man named Seth Gecko was married decided it was best to let them get back to work. 

 

_"Well it is nice to meet you all. I hope we can all hang out soon so we can get to know each other better and I am sure my mom and dad and adopted brother Scott would love to meet you all as well.  Welcome to the neighborhood."_ she said quickly

 

Before Seth or Richie or his wife got a chance to answer Kate turned around and ran back to her house rather quickly.  

 

Later that same day Kate's parents and brother decided they wanted to meet their new neighbors.  Kate's mom Jennifer Fuller decided to take them a box of food to welcome them. 

As they made their way across the lawn Seth was coming out the door and saw them coming.  He walked over to them to meet them halfway. 

 

_"Hi you must be Kate's family."_ Seth said

 

_"Yes I am her father Jacob and this is my wife Jennifer and our son Scott. Kate told us she met you all earlier so she opted to stay home"_

 

Jennifer handed him the box of food and Seth took them inside the house and introduced them to his wife and brother. They all made small talk and Seth and Richie explained they moved here to take over running a hotel. When they all got done making small talk the Fuller's decided to head back to their house.

 

Over the next several month's Seth and Richie and Vanessa and the Fuller's all got to know each other better. They had dinner together once a week taking turns each week. One week they would have dinner at the Fullers and the next would be at the Gecko's. Each time during these dinners Kate was having a hard time concentrating. Even though she knew Seth was married she still had a major crush. 

In the month of October Kate decided she needed to try to get over her crush so she decided to give the star football player Kyle Winthorp a chance when he asked her out and she was surprised when they hit it off. They hit off so much that Kate introduced him to her parents and to the Gecko's and when the Gecko's found out Kyle was needing a job Seth asked him if he wanted to work for them. Kyle was so happy he agreed and he thanked them. Little did they know Seth had hired him because he wanted to keep an extra eye on him. 

The following day after Seth hired Kyle Kate was out taking a walk when she saw Seth. 

_"hey I wanted to thank you for hiring Kyle"_ she said

_"no problem. he seems like a nice enough guy"_ he lied

_"yea he really is."_ she said smiling at him

Seth smiled back at her and when he smiled at her Kate felt butterflies in her stomach and she realized she still had a crush on him. 

_"I should get going."_ she said after realizing they had been staring at each other. 

_"yea, ok. I'll see you later"_ he said and he watched Kate as she walked away and his eyes were on her ass the entire time. 

What Seth and Kate didn't know was that Seth's wife watching them from the window the entire time.  She vowed she would ruin Kate Fuller's life. 

 

During the first part of December Seth and Richie decided they would throw a Christmas party for the staff. They hired Kate to help them decorate for Christmas and Vanessa helped as well. When no one else was around Vanessa decided to have a little talk with Kate

_"I know you have a crush on my husband so listen here little girl you better get over it or I swear I will make your life a living hell. I will ruin you"_ Vanessa said getting in Kate's face 

Kate just stared at Vanessa for a few seconds and then stormed off walking past Seth who had just walked back towards them. 

_"What did you say to her Vanessa?"_

_"I told her she needed to get over the crush she had on you and you know what Seth I know you have one on her too and you shouldn't because we are married."_

_"Ok fine yes I know I shouldn't but you I know you said something else to her so tell me right now what else did you say?"_

_"Fine I told her I would make her life a living hell that I would ruin her"_ Vanessa yelled

_"You did what???  You know what I don't need you anymore. Go home. I can take care of the rest of this."_ He said storming off to go find Kate to apologize for his wife's behavior. 

When Seth finally found Kate she was in an elevator trying to hang mistletoe.

_"Kate I want to apologize for Vanessa behavior. She had no right to go off on you like that."_

_"It is ok Seth. Your wife is right I need to get over my crush. I mean you're a married man ."_

_"Yes I am a married man but if I am being honest with you I am married man who has a major crush on you as well."_

When he admitted that to Kate she just stared at him not knowing what to say. 

As if being summoned Kyle found them in the elevator. 

_"hey there you are. I have been looking all over for you. Are you ready to go?_ Kyle asked

_"yes. I am ready to go._ _"_ Kate said

_"we will see you tonight Seth. Do we have to dress up? "_ Kyle spoke

_"No you don't have to dress up. You can come with jeans and t-shirt"_

Kyle and Kate left and Seth left to go find Richie because he needed to talk to someone that wasn't his wife. 

 

Later that night everything was going well at the party until Vanessa spoke to Kyle in private letting him know all about Kate's crush and telling him about her husband's crush on Kate as well. After hearing this Kyle questioned kate about it and Kate told him the truth and Kyle dumped her and left her there without a way of getting home. Kate was fuming so she went to find Seth. Seth was standing in the lobby with Richie and Vanessa.

_"Can I talk to you in private Seth?"_

_"No bitch you can't talk to my husband in private. I told you I would ruin you. I just ruined your relationship"_ Vanessa said

_"Vanessa what the hell did you do?_ Seth asked

_"I told her little boyfriend all about her crush on you and I even told him that you had one on her as well. "_

Instead of standing there listening Kate decided she needed to get away so she ran until she found the closet elevator. Before the elevator doors closed Seth made it through the doors. 

_"What are you doing Seth? I want to be alone. Your wife just made my boyfriend dump me."_

_"I can't leave you alone Kate. I just told Vanessa to go home and pack her shit and I told her I was filing for divorce. If her and I were in a healthy relationship I never would developed a crush on you and if I am being honest Kyle was all wrong for you and the only reason I hired him was to keep on eye on him. He wasn't right for you. You only went with him because you were trying to get over your crush on me and if he was the one for you  you would of gotten over your crush on me."_

The next thing Kate knew Seth had her backed against the wall of the elevator with her arms pinned above her head and she had one leg hiked up on his hip and he was thrusting his tongue inside of her mouth. When the elevator stopped on the floor she was going to. He pulled her out of the elevator hoisting her up where she could wrap her legs around his waist. He walked to the door of a room that he knew was empty and used his key card to open the door.  Once he got her inside he slammed the door shut and carried her over to the bed and dropped her on it. 

He got on top of her and he looked into her eyes. 

_"You want me to stop?_ seth asked

_"no!!! make love to me Seth.."_

That night Seth made love to Kate until they both fell asleep from exhaustion. The following day they woke up happier than ever. 

 

When Christmas day came things got a lot better when Seth was finally able to take her out on an actual date and he told her the divorce was final and he went to take her out and show her off. His Christmas present to her was a new dress and a night of dancing and her Christmas present to him was her parents approval of their relationship and a night of passion. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments always welcome. 
> 
> Again I apologize for it sounding like I am narrating that is just how I write.


End file.
